Rapunzel
Rapunzel Is a Roleplay character Of ISeeTheLight17. Biography Princess Rapunzel is the protagonist of Disney's Tangled and its short sequel, Tangled Ever After. She is the tenth Disney princess, and is voiced by Mandy Moore. Personality Rapunzel is an energetic teenager who wants nothing more than to see the floating lanterns that are released every year on her birthday. After being kidnapped by Mother Gothel as an infant, she was forced to stay hidden in a tower; until the charming thief, Flynn Rider, stumbles upon her hideout. She is eighteen years old and has magic hair that has the ability to heal and reverse aging when she sings a special song. Since it loses its magic when cut, her hair had never been cut until the end of the movie (not including what Gothel cut when Rapunzel was a baby) and reaches a length of 70 feet. Gallery Rapunzel (2).jpg Tangled.jpg|Rapunzel as a baby. Tangled (2).jpg|Rapunzel as a little girl watching the lanterns from her tower. Tangled (3).jpg|"Hmm." Tangled (4).jpg|"Gotcha!" Tangled (5).jpg|"Well, what do you want to do?" Tangled (6).jpg|"7 am, the usual morning line up. Start on the chores and sweep 'till the floors all clean." Tangled (7.5).jpg|"Polish and wax, do laundry and mop, and shine up." Tangled (8.5).jpg|"I'll sweep again, and by then, it's like 7:15!" Tangled (9).jpg|"And so I'll read a book, or maybe two or three..." Tangled (10).jpg|"I'll add a few new paintings to my gallery..." Tangled (11.5).jpg Tangled (11).jpg|"I'll play guitar..." Tangled (12).jpg|"And knit..." Tangled (13).jpg|"And cook..." Tangled (14).jpg|"and basically, just wonder when will my life begin?" Tangled (15).jpg Tangled (16).jpg|"Then after lunch its puzzles..." Tangled (17).jpg|"and darts..." Tangled (18).jpg|"and baking." Tangled (19).jpg|"Paper mache, a bit of ballet and chess. Pottery.." Tangled (20).jpg|"and ventriloquy.." Tangled (21).jpg|"candle making." Tangled (22).jpg|"And then I'll stretch, maybe sketch, take a climb, sew a dress!" Tangled (23).jpg|"And I'll re-read the books..." Tangled (24).jpg|"...if I have time to spare." Tangled (25).jpg|"I'll paint the walls some more, I'm sure there's room somewhere!" Tangled (26).jpg|"And then I'll brush and brush and brush and brush my hair..." Tangled (27).jpg|"...stuck in the same place I've always been." Tangled (28).jpg|"And I'll keep wonderin' and wonderin' and wonderin' and wonderin', when will my life begin?" Tangled (29).jpg Tangled (31).jpg Tangled (32).jpg Tangled (34).jpg Tangled (35).jpg|"I see a smart, beautiful young lady." Tangled (36).jpg|"Flower gleam and glow..." Tangled (37).jpg|"..it's my birthday!" Tangled (38).jpg|"That's the thing about birthdays, they're kind of an annual thing!" Tangled (39).jpg|"I want to see the floating lights!" Tangled (40).jpg|(Mother Knows Best) Tangled (41).jpg Tangled (42).jpg Tangled (43).jpg Tangled (44).jpg Tangled (45).jpg Tangled (46).jpg Tangled (66).jpg|Flynn finds Rapunzel's tower, and she hits him with a frying pan. Tangled (67).jpg Tangled (68).jpg Tangled (69).jpg Tangled (70).jpg|Rapunzel finding the crown Flynn stole. Tangled (71).jpg Tangled (72).jpg Tangled (73).jpg|Mother Gothel-"You are not leaving this tower, EVER!" Tangled (74).jpg|"I know what I want for my birthday now." Tangled (75).jpg|"...the paint from those shells you once brought me." Tangled (76).jpg Tangled (77).jpg Tangled (78).jpg Tangled (82).jpg|"Who are you and how did you find me?" Tangled (85).jpg Tangled (86).jpg|"Who else knows my location, Flynn Rider?" Tangled (88).jpg|"I've hidden it, somewhere you'll never find it." Tangled (89).jpg|"It's in that pot, isn't it?" Tangled (91).jpg|"Now it's hidden somewhere you'll never find it." Tangled (93).jpg Tangled (96).jpg Tangled (97).jpg Tangled (99).jpg Tangled (100).jpg|"Something brought you here, Flynn Rider, call it what you will, fate, destiny." Tangled (102).jpg Tangled (103).jpg|"You can tear this tower apart brick by brick, but without my help, you will never find your precious satchel." Tangled (104).jpg Tangled (106).jpg|"EVER." Tangled (110).jpg|"Really?!" Tangled (112).jpg Tangled (113).jpg Tangled (115).jpg Tangled (116).jpg Tangled (117).jpg Tangled (118).jpg Tangled (119).jpg Tangled (120).jpg|"For, like, the first time ever I'm completely free!" Tangled (121).jpg|"I can't believe I did this!" Tangled (122).jpg|"I can't believe I did this." Tangled (123).jpg|"I mean, that's ok, what she doesn't know won't kill her, right?" Tangled (124).jpg|"Oh my gosh, this would kill her." Tangled (125).jpg|"This is so fun!!" Tangled (126).jpg|"I am a horrible daughter, I'm going back." Tangled (127).jpg|"I am never going back!" Tangled (128).jpg|"I am a despicable human being." Tangled (129).jpg|"BEST DAY EVER!" Tangled (130).jpg Tangled (131).jpg|"...I can't help but notice that you seem a little at war with yourself." Tangled (132).jpg Tangled (133).jpg Tangled (135).jpg|"...would it break her heart and crush her soul, yes, but you've just got to do it." Tangled (136).jpg|"Break her heart?" Tangled (138).jpg|"Crush her soul?" Tangled (140).jpg|"I will use this." Tangled (141).jpg|"Stay calm, it can probably smell fear." Tangled (142).jpg|"Sorry...I guess I'm just a little bit jumpy." Tangled (144).jpg|"Yeah, I think that would be best." Tangled (146).jpg|"Well, I do like ducklings." (Flynn)-"Yay!" Tangled (147).jpg|("...your finest table, please.") Tangled (148).jpg Tangled (149).jpg Tangled (150).jpg Tangled (152).jpg|"You don't look so good, Blondie, maybe we should get you home..." Tangled (153).jpg|("Is this you?") Tangled (154).jpg|"Oh, it's him all right..." Tangled (156).jpg|("I had a dream once.") Tangled (158).jpg Tangled (160).jpg Tangled (161).jpg Tangled (162).jpg Tangled (164).jpg Tangled (166).jpg Tangled (168).jpg|"...I just want to see the floating lanterns gleam." Tangled (172).jpg|"...I've got a dream!" Tangled (173).jpg Tangled (174).jpg|"Go, live your dream." Tangled (176).jpg|"...why haven't you gone before?" Tangled (177).jpg|"FLYNN?" Tangled (178).jpg Tangled (179).jpg|"Let's just assume for the moment that everybody in here doesn't like me!" Tangled (184).jpg|(Trapped in a flooding cave) Tangled (185).jpg|"I'm so, I'm so sorry, Flynn." Tangled (186).jpg|"My real name is Eugene Fitzherbert, someone might as well know." Tangled (187).jpg|"I have magic hair that glows when I sing." Tangled (188).jpg Tangled (189).jpg|"We made it." ("Her hair glows.) "We're alive!" Tangled (191).jpg|"It doesn't just glow..." Tangled (193).jpg|"Just don't, don't freak out." Tangled (195).jpg Tangled (197).jpg Tangled (198).jpg Tangled (200).jpg|"...it's complicated." Tangled (201).jpg|"So..." Tangled (202).jpg|"Eugene Fitzherbert, huh?" Tangled (203).jpg Tangled (204).jpg Tangled (205).jpg Tangled (206).jpg Tangled (208).jpg|"For the record, I like Eugene Fitzherbert much better than Flynn Rider." Tangled (209).jpg Tangled (210).jpg Tangled (211).jpg|"I think he likes me." Tangled (216).jpg|"NO." Tangled (217).jpg Tangled (221).jpg Tangled (222).jpg Tangled (224).jpg|"Give me him!" Tangled (225).jpg Tangled (226).jpg|"Nobody appreciates you, do they?" Tangled (227).jpg|"today is kinda the biggest day of my life..." Tangled (228).jpg|"...I need you not to get him arrested." Tangled (230).jpg Tangled (232).jpg Tangled (234).jpg Tangled (235).jpg Tangled (236).jpg Tangled (239).jpg Tangled (242).jpg Tangled (243).jpg Tangled (244).jpg Tangled (246).jpg Tangled (248).jpg Tangled (249).jpg Tangled (250).jpg Tangled (251).jpg Tangled (252).jpg Tangled (253).jpg Tangled (254).jpg Tangled (257).jpg|"Where are we going?" Tangled (258).jpg Tangled (260).jpg Tangled (261).jpg|"...what if it's not everything I dreamed it would be?" Tangled (262).jpg|"And what if it is? What do I do next?" Tangled (264).jpg Tangled (265).jpg Tangled (266).jpg Tangled (267).jpg Tangled (268).jpg Tangled (269).jpg Tangled (273).jpg Tangled (274).jpg Tangled (276).jpg Tangled (277).jpg Tangled (279).jpg Tangled (280).jpg Tangled (281).jpg Tangled (282).jpg Tangled (284).jpg Tangled (285).jpg Tangled (287).jpg Tangled (291).jpg|"I was beginning to think you ran off with the crown and left me." Tangled (292).jpg|(Stabbington Brothers appear)-"He did." Tangled (293).jpg|"Eugene!" Tangled (295).jpg Tangled (296).jpg|"Mother." Tangled (297).jpg Tangled (298).jpg Tangled (299).jpg|"You were right, Mother." Tangled (301).jpg Tangled (302).jpg Tangled (305).jpg Tangled (306).jpg|(to herself) "I'm the lost princess..." Tangled (307).jpg|"I am the lost princess, aren't I?" Tangled (308).jpg|"Did I mumble, Mother, or should I even call you that?" Tangled (310).jpg|"No..." Tangled (311).jpg Tangled (312).jpg Tangled (328).jpg Tangled (331).jpg Tangled (332).jpg Tangled (333).jpg Tangled (334).jpg Tangled (335).jpg Tangled (338).jpg Tangled (340).jpg Tangled (342).jpg Tangled (344).jpg|"Eugene, wha-" Tangled (345).jpg Tangled (346).jpg Tangled (347).jpg Tangled (349).jpg Tangled (351).jpg Tangled (352).jpg|"...what?" Tangled (354).jpg|"And you were mine." Tangled (357).jpg Tangled (358).jpg Tangled (359).jpg Tangled (360).jpg Tangled (361).jpg Tangled (362).jpg Tangled (363).jpg Tangled (364).jpg Tangled (365).jpg Tangled (366).jpg Tangled (368).jpg Tangled (370).jpg Tangled (371).jpg Tangled (372).jpg Tangled (373).jpg Tangled (374).jpg Tangled (375).jpg Tangled (376).jpg Tangled (377).jpg Tangled (378).jpg Tangled (379).jpg Tangled (380).jpg Tangled (381).jpg Tangled (382).jpg Tangled (385).jpg Tangled (386).jpg Tangled (387).jpg Tangled (388).jpg Tangled (389).jpg Tangled (390).jpg Tangled (391).jpg Tangled (392).jpg Tangled (394).jpg Tangled (395).jpg Tangled (396).jpg Tangled (397).jpg Tangled (398).jpg Tangled Ever After (3).jpg Tangled Ever After (4).jpg Tangled Ever After (6).jpg Tangled Ever After (7).jpg Tangled Ever After (8).jpg Tangled Ever After (9).jpg Tangled Ever After (10).jpg Tangled Ever After (11).jpg Tangled Ever After (12).jpg Tangled Ever After (13).jpg Tangled Ever After (14).jpg breyanna rapunzel.jpg|A Pretty Rapunzel Edit Category:Characters being used by Users Category:Hero Characters Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Princesses Category:Heroines Category:Heroine Category:Disney Princess Category:Female